


Quelque chose de difficile à trouver à Gotham

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Fluff, Hugs, Lot of kissing, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, No Angst, No Smut, Praise Kink, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, True Love, Trust Issues, happy tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Les cartoons à la télévision débitaient leurs inepties pendant que le Riddler lisait Les Histoires, d'Hérodote, la tête posée sur la cuisse d'Oswald, les jambes débordant de la banquette où ils s'étaient installés.Soudain les pensées d'Edward se bloquèrent au milieu de sa lecture. Il pensait toujours à cent milles choses en même temps et dut un instant faire le tri pour découvrir en lui-même ce qui n'allait pas.Il avait brusquement réalisé pendant ses réflexions, que malgré leur proximité, malgré leur relation de couple établi depuis bientôt 3 ans, il y avait toujours une fissure qui ne s'était jamais refermée, et ils n'en parlaient jamais.Peut-être était-il temps de mettre les pieds dans le plat.





	Quelque chose de difficile à trouver à Gotham

Les yeux de Ed firent brusquement une pause dans leur lecture, se figeant entre deux lignes. Après quelques secondes, le Riddler glissa un marque-page - fin et argenté en forme de point d'interrogation - entre les pages. Il posa le livre sur son ventre, pour pouvoir regarder le visage d'Oswald au-dessus de lui.  
Le Pingouin était en train de regarder un cartoon à la télévision, et ses lèvres souriaient d'amusement authentique. La nuque bien calée contre sa cuisse, le Riddler continua de l'observer avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'Oswald daigne lui accorder son attention.  
\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Le son te dérange ?  
\- Non, répondit simplement Ed sans approfondir, la mine pourtant sérieuse.  
Le Pingouin pouvait dire sans avoir à l'analyser que son conjoint réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Il décida de ne pas interrompre le processus, sachant que les questions d'Edward finissaient toujours par sortir. Toujours en souriant, il faufila ses doigts dans les boucles châtains de son compagnon pour lui caresser doucement le crâne, le dessin animé totalement oublié.  
Ed ferma les paupières en laissant échapper un discret gémissement de contentement.  
\- Si on me perd, inutile de m'appeler, une fois brisée, je suis difficile à retrouver. Qui suis-je ?  
\- Tes énigmes deviennent un peu faciles, non ?, le taquina Oswald.  
\- Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?, répondit Ed.  
\- Non, pas au chat, répliqua le Pingouin en se penchant avec un sourire en coin.  
Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait promettre, puis il se redressa, prenant l'air grave :  
\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ?  
\- Peut-être bien, déclara Ed très sérieusement.  
Avec un soupir résigné, il quitta les genoux d'Oswald et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé pour qu'ils puissent se faire face :  
\- Ce n'est pas sans raison, bien sûr. Nous avons commis l'un envers l'autre des choses affreuses...  
L'expression du Pingouin s'assombrit :  
\- Je pensais que nous avions déjà franchi cette étape, Ed...  
Ce dernier leva la main, paume ouverte en signe de reddition :  
\- Je n'essaye pas de démarrer une dispute. J'explique juste que je comprends que ce soit compliqué, et qu'en dépit de notre relation actuelle - qui est plutôt apaisée, tu ne diras pas le contraire - il reste chez toi un peu de défiance.  
Le Pingouin fit la moue. Il fixa le Riddler en plissant les yeux :  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Ah oui ?, lança Ed avec une désinvolture feinte.  
Il agrippa la cravate d'Oswald et ce dernier sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il comprit trop tard la volonté derrière le geste et asséna une claque sur la main d'Ed, qui se détachait déjà.  
Le Riddler pencha la tête de côté avec un sourire narquois, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Inutile qu'il souligne ce qui était à présent évident.  
\- Tu as dis que tu comprenais, rétorqua Oswald en rajustant son col. Tu ressens la même chose, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul que tu accuses ?  
Ed leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- Tu n'as pas écouté ? Je ne t'accuse pas. Je veux...  
Il s'arrêta tout à coup, à court de mots. Il ne savait pas concrètement ce qu'il voulait, et par conséquent il ignorait comment l'exprimer clairement.  
Il claqua la langue, frustré. Ses mains s'emparèrent de celle d'Oswald pour jouer avec tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Le Pingouin le laissa faire sans se formaliser, attendant avec une impatience mal dissimulée qu'Edward arrive au bout de son cheminement.  
\- Je veux que ça change. Nous avons risqué nos vies l'un pour l'autre, nous avons été torturé et mutilé...je ne sais pas quel gage de loyauté plus sincère nous pourrions nous offrir.  
A ces mots, Oswald se raidit et il baissa la tête. Ed remarqua la pointe rougie de ses oreilles quand il caressa à son tour la main d'Edward du bout des doigts, partant du poignet jusqu'à l'annulaire.  
\- Tu as une idée semble-t-il..., ajouta le Riddler.  
Mais malgré cette main tendue, Oswald garda le silence. La confiance qu'il avait pour Ed était sans doute relative : certes, ils étaient l'un pour l'autre la personne en qui ils croyaient le plus, néanmoins cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils s'abandonneraient à nouveau coeur et âme.  
Ed n'avait jamais dis "Je t'aime", et Oswald ne l'avait plus répété depuis leur première rupture. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le Pingouin le demande en mariage, et pourtant, Ed se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec envie.  
\- Je te fais confiance, murmura Oswald.  
\- Pas assez, répondit Ed sur le même ton, son souffle effleurant son oreille.  
La main d'Oswald se crispa sur la sienne.  
\- Tu es trop exigeant.  
\- Seulement quand je sais que je peux me le permettre, susurra le Riddler avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.  
Le front du Pingouin se posa sur l'épaule d'Edward et ce dernier entoura son conjoint d'un de ses bras, sa paume traçant des ronds réconfortants dans son dos. Oswald soupira et l'enlaça à son tour pour venir se blottir contre lui, à la fois quémandeur et vulnérable.  
Ed s'empara d'une main tremblante d'émotion de la télécommande pour éteindre le téléviseur.  
\- Montons là-haut, dit-il gentiment en se détachant.  
\- Lapalissade, grommela le Pingouin en se levant, visiblement vexé par la promptitude d'Edward à éviter son étreinte.  
Les pommettes d'Ed rosirent. Il lui prit la main.  
\- J'ai envie de te toucher, Oswald, et je ne peux pas le faire ici.  
Aussitôt, un nouveau sourire illumina le visage d'Oswald, et qui se répercuta sur Ed. Une vague de tendresse l'envahit et lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Ses doigts descendirent et défirent la cravate en soie, puis les boutons de la veste.  
Le Pingouin saisit le message.  
\- Viens, dit-il en le tirant par la main en direction des escaliers.  
Sa cravate glissa par terre et Ed se pencha rapidement pour la ramasser. Il sourit en la portant à ses lèvres et resserra ses doigts sur ceux d'Oswald.  
Ils grimpèrent les marches l'un à côté de l'autre, tendus et silencieux.  
Ed se demandait si Oswald pouvait sentir les battements affolés de son coeur à travers leurs mains jointes. Il était presque certain de pouvoir percevoir ceux de son compagnon - à moins que ce ne soit les siens qui tambourinaient si fort qu'ils semblaient résonner à la surface de sa peau comme un orchestre symphonique.  
Il était le Riddler, et pourtant il était aussi le petit Ed trop gauche pour oser parler aux filles qui lui plaisaient.  
Mais Oswald n'était pas une fille, et il faisait plus que lui plaire.  
\- Attends !, l'arrêta-t-il en posant les mains sur les hanches du Pingouin alors que celui-ci appuyait déjà sur la poignée de porte de leur chambre. Un baiser !  
Sa réclamation fut accueillie avec bienveillance et Oswald se tourna pour l'embrasser. Edward le plaqua sans difficulté contre la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant reculer maladroitement le Pingouin de quelques pas. Ed rit en caressant ses joues et l'embrassa à nouveau avec la sensation grisante d'être sur un petit nuage de bonheur.  
La bouche d'Oswald était douce et tremblotante sous la sienne, toujours offerte, jamais refusée. C'était d'autant plus acablant de ne pas posséder l'entière confiance du Pingouin quand ce dernier se montrait aussi alangui.  
\- Laisse-moi te toucher, chuchota le Riddler en déboutonnant le gilet violet en dessous de la veste que portait son amant.  
Oswald ne pipa mot. D'un mouvement d'épaule, il se débarrassa de sa veste, puis voulu s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise d'Ed, mais celui-ci le stoppa net en l'attrapant par le poignet.  
\- Est-ce que tu me fais assez confiance pour...  
Le Riddler se racla la gorge, puis s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer :  
\- Pour être nu et moi non ?  
La surprise d'Oswald se lut sur son visage. Ed se justifia vivement :  
\- Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions ! C'est une demande tout à fait légitime de ma part ! Après tout...  
Il se mâchonna nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant comment exprimer la pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête :  
\- Je veux te toucher et t'admirer. Je ne ferais absolument rien qui puisse te gêner, je veux juste...te voir. Je suis...  
"Je suis amoureux de toi ! J'ai le droit !", s'écria Ed en lui-même, mais c'était trop puéril de le dire ainsi, et sa pudeur - certains diraient son ego - l'en empêchèrent.  
\- Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi !, asséna-t-il avec un ton tout en Riddler, excitation et assurance.  
Celle-ci vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie lorsqu'il croisa le regard clair d'Oswald, et il ajouta, soudain plus calme, plus timoré :  
\- N'est-ce pas ?  
Son désir - luxure et tendresse mêlées - brûlaient toujours dans ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées. Le Pingouin lui retira ses lunettes pour mieux les voir.  
\- Oui, évidemment, souffla-t-il en posant tranquilement la monture sur la table de chevet.  
Il retira son gilet et défit les premiers boutons de son col, dévoilant ainsi sa gorge délicate et pâle. Il eut un sourire de requin en remarquant les yeux du Riddler s'attarder sur son cou, sur le dessin de sa clavicule.  
\- Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant pour prendre son visage dans ses mains. Et je suis à toi, entièrement.  
Edward posa sa main par-dessus la sienne.  
\- Tu l'as toujours été. J'ai juste mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte.  
Le Pingouin gloussa, comme si Ed avait réellement dit quelque chose de drôle. C'était peut-être le cas. Après tout, il était rare qu'Edward avoue s'être déjà trompé.  
\- Tu me veux vraiment ?, demanda Oswald tout bas, comme s'il espérait ne pas se faire comprendre.  
\- Oui. Je peux ?  
Les doigts du Riddler dansèrent sur les boutons sans oser les défaire. Le Pingouin hocha la tête en rosissant, mais dans la pénombre, Ed pouvait faire semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.  
Il déboutonna sa chemise. Il poursuivit patiemment sa tâche en passant à la combinaison de coton qu'Oswald portait en guise de sous-vêtement. Il n'y avait que lui pour porter encore ce genre de chose qui rendait la séduction du déshabillage un peu moins sexy, mais qui étonnamment permettait surtout de faire tenir une sorte de suspense. Ed aimait l'impression qu'il avait de déballer un superbe paquet cadeau soigneusement enveloppé rien que pour lui. Cela faisait courir des frissons d'anticipation sur ses bras et son échine. Il avait hâte, tellement hâte.  
Enfin, il défit le pantalon, la ceinture, et tout le reste tomba brutalement au sol.  
\- Ah !, fit simplement Oswald en croisant ses mains sur son ventre, gêné.  
Le Riddler resta bouche bée. Il s'y attendait, il avait déjà vu Oswald nu de nombreuses fois. Mais le spectacle avait quelque chose de plus fascinant quand il n'était pas gâché par l'empressement des corps qui se bousculent vers le lit. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment regarder.  
Il le prenait à présent, et tout son être s'embrasa comme si on l'avait plongé directement dans le feu. Lui aussi eut le réflexe de croiser ses mains sur son ventre, mais pour dissimuler son érection. Seulement il interrompit son geste, le considérant trop enfantin. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, n'était-ce pas normal ? Ils étaient en couple depuis bientôt trois ans.  
\- Tu es magnifique !, réussit-il à prononcer après avoir repris sa respiration - il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la retenait.  
Le Pingouin baissa les yeux avec un rictus désarçonné, le fiel à la bouche :  
\- Je t'interdis de te moquer ! C'est toi qui voulais voir...  
\- Seigneur, Oswald ! Je ne me moque pas, s'exclama Ed, le souffle court.  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules frissonnantes du Pingouin, et les fit glisser le long de ses biceps.  
\- Ton corps est délectable.  
Son amant se mordilla l'ongle du pouce en détournant les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu...  
Les lèvres d'Edward déposèrent un baiser dans le creux de son cou, tout doucement.  
\- Dis-moi si mes caresses te gênent. Je m'arrêterais tout de suite. Surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire.  
Ses mains vinrent sur ses omoplates, qui étaient saillantes sous la peau anormalement irrégulière. Les doigts d'Ed suivirent le tracé des cicatrices et embrassa celle qui se trouvait au-dessus de l'aisselle, là où la balle de Tabitha Galavan l'avait transpercé. La première de ses blessures qu'Edward avait traitée.  
Oswald pencha légèrement la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
\- Je te le dirais, répondit le Pingouin. Mais cela m'étonnerait.  
Le Riddler répondit à cela par un sourire en coin, et ses doigts courrurent sur son torse, il posa ses paumes sur sa poitrine et effleura ses tétons. Il le sentit se tendre, sans pour autant le repousser, alors il poursuivit son exploration tactile.  
\- Ta peau est satinée, murmura Ed en lui prenant les hanches pour le rapprocher.  
La bosse de son érection cogna contre la cuisse d'Oswald. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, retenant un grognement.  
\- Tu es beau, hoqueta le Pingouin. Te l'avais-je déjà dis ?  
\- Non.  
Les mains d'Edward s'aventurèrent sur ses fesses. Son érection lui parut durcir encore davantage. Son bas ventre était un brasier incandescent dont la chaleur bienfaisante se répandait dans tous ses membres.  
Il adorait le toucher ainsi. Prendre son temps, peut-être sans véritable but, hormi le plaisir instantané du contact de sa peau et de l'étincelle qu'allumait son admiration dévote dans les yeux vert d'eau de son partenaire.  
Celui-ci se blottit contre lui, contre le tissu fin de sa chemise.  
\- Touche-moi, susurra Oswald.  
Bien entendu, ce n'était aucunement lascif, c'était un simple besoin, une attente innocente et dépourvue d'intentions, toutefois Ed eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas jouir au seul son de sa voix. Il tressaillit et ses mains se crispèrent sur la partie charnue de son postérieur.  
Le Pingouin ne se plaignit pas. Edward voulait le ravager sur le champ : un bref instant, il se perdit dans un fantasme où il violait ce moment d'intimité complice, jetant Oswald sur le lit et écartant ses cuisses blanches pour ruiner cette beauté terrible qui osait le mettre sans dessus-dessous. Les cris qu'ils pousseraient de baiser ainsi...  
Les bras de son compagnon s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules.  
\- S'il te plaît, supplia Oswald, fragile.  
Aussitôt, la culpabilité étrangla Ed, mieux qu'une corde passée à son cou. Bouleversé, il serra son amant contre lui et embrassa avidement son cou et son épaule, le côté de son visage. Oswald rit à la soudaineté de son affection, enchanté de la façon dont elle se manifestait, et soudain ils tombèrent exactement là où Ed les avait imaginé.  
Sur le lit.  
Les yeux d'Oswald étaient humides tandis qu'il souriait :  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai. Tu es là...tu es vraiment là !  
Il caressa les joues d'Edward avec précaution, une larme s'échappant de son oeil.  
\- Tu es là, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit....ma vie....mon-mon coeur...  
\- Le...le mien aussi, souffla Ed à brûle-pourpoint.  
Oswald sourit largement, comme un gosse, à travers les larmes qui ruisselaient, et jamais Edward ne l'avait vu si heureux, pas même quand il avait réalisé le soir de l'élection que les gens l'aimaient.  
Cette fois, c'était différent. C'était lui.  
\- Tu...tu es dur, murmura Oswald d'une voix rauque en rouvrant les yeux, le calme revenu. Veux-tu que je m'en occupe ?  
\- Non, répondit le Riddler. Non, pas maintenant.  
Les cuisses de son amant, moelleuses et galbres, s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elles étaient sexy, ses jambes. Oui, en dépit des cicatrices et des veines bleuâtres, de son genou détruit et de son pied tordu, Ed s'en moquait : c'était sexy de les sentir autour de lui, leur force, leur envie de le garder au plus près. Et de s'écarter pour lui s'il le voulait.  
Il fut forcé de prendre de grandes inspirations pour se débarasser de l'excitation qui montait encore. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.  
La confiance. C'était pour cela qu'ils en étaient là.  
\- Tu me fascines, confessa Ed et c'était presque mieux qu'une déclaration d'amour. Tu me fascines car je te connais par coeur, et pourtant je ne me lasse jamais de tout ce que je connais déjà, et même cela, je ne peux jamais me reposer dessus, tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Tu as tellement de facettes que je finis toujours par me perdre à un endroit que je n'ai jamais visité.  
Pour seule réaction, le Pingouin pouffa. Ses cuisses se frottèrent contre la soie du pantalon du Riddler, et c'était sensuel, très sensuel. Trop peut-être, car il s'arrêta de rire.  
\- Es-tu satisfait ?, demanda Oswald.  
\- Je pense que oui, répondit Edward en frottant leur nez avec malice.  
\- Alors couchons-nous ensemble dans les draps, et demain matin nous ferons l'amour avant le petit déjeuner. Et peut-être aussi après, proposa le Pingouin, les pupilles brillant de promesses exquises.  
\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, ricana gentiment le Riddler avant de se lover dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser.  
Les doigts d'Oswald trouvèrent à nouveau leur chemin dans ses cheveux. Edward adorait quand il faisait ça et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
Ils se tortillèrent : Ed se débarassa de ses vêtements pour rester en débardeur et caleçon, tandis qu'Oswald tirait les couvertures pour leurs permettre de se glisser en dessous.  
Le corps nu du Pingouin était frais contre celui d'Edward et ce dernier l'enlaça étroitement, bien décidé à le réchauffer.  
"Je t'aime.", crut-il entendre Oswald marmonner contre le tissu de l'oreiller.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Après tout, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps.


End file.
